World Cup
by Wr1
Summary: Lee/Lucy established relationship. The first England match is on and Lee want to watch but Lucy says no so, naturally they argue. Crap summary. The stories better I promise. There's a little bit of swearing and it gets a little suggestive. I hope you enjoy and any requests I shall try and write them.


_**Okay new fic. I have to admit this isn't my idea it was qualmpeddler and quite frankly I took the idea because I couldn't get it out of my head and I came up with this. I hope lives up to qualmpeddler's idea because it was a good idea. I have had permission to do it soo... Anyway I said I would write and upload it tonight by midnight if qualmpeddler updated. I hope you enjoy and like it. Please review and any other suggestions I will try my best to write about them. Also there is a bit of swearing but not much and a tad suggestive, just a tad.(What I just written here made very little sense. It's late and I'm tired so I apologise.)xx**_

"PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!" Lee whined and begged as he sat on the sofa in the flat wearing his England football shirt, the remote in one hand and a bottle of larger in the other. Lucy was stood in front of him, blocking the television and his snack. Well, at least he had his larger!

Lucy was in no way impressed. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and her expression were an icy death glare which Lee was on the end of; which is not a good place to be in general. Lee would have been dead if he didn't want to watch England play their first match against Costa Rica. Lucy didn't budge as she continued to listen and watch him beg. Lucy was being unfair and she knew it but it was their date night and they hadn't been able to go on one in a whole because of her parents and Tim who still don't know about their relationship, although it had been a few months.

"I said no," she exclaimed. Lee decided it was time for drastic measures so he got down on his knees, his hands intertwined as if he was praying and his eyes focused solely on Lucy's face.

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" He tried. If the only way he was going to be able to watch the match was resorting to acting like a child then he would do it. Lee knew he was being selfish and that Lucy was looking forward to going out tonight but it was the first game! He'd do anything for her; he would but just not when the World Cup was on. The Grand National was a completely different situation.

"No. Lee," she said through gritted teeth as she peered down at him. She had to admit he did look adorable like that, "why don't you just record it?" Was she seriously asking that? Record the match? No way hose.

"It's not the same, Luce!" He said wrapping his arms around her legs and nearly causing her to fall over and on to the sofa in the progress.

"Oh I give up!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed as Lee saw this as his chance to get up off of his knees, so that he was now looking down at her.

"Serious?" He questioned as she nodded her head reluctantly.

"You can watch the match," she started but turned him around and started to walk him towards the door.

"Lucy?" He asked suddenly very confused by the woman behind him. To be honest he was confused by her most of the time. But why on earth was she pushing him towards the door?

"But you're not watching it here," she said as she pushed him out of the door before slamming it in his face. Lucy opened it once more and threw his coat at him, it catching it in his startled face. At least she was being a bit generous. Lee stared at the door dumbfound for a few seconds. He really should go in and apologise but he needed flowers for that so he decided he'd go to the best place where he'd get a lovely bouquet...the pub.

Lucy sighed and leant against the door as she tried to come to terms with what she just did. Lucy could have easily distracted him from the football but she just wanted to spend some time with him. They hadn't had much alone time recently except for the occasional morning or evening. It was always work or the parents or Daisy popping around for a chat and ever since Tim had been back from Germany he had practically lived in the flat. Running a hand over her face she sighed, she'd have to make it up to him...somehow. They could have just gone out after the football and after that idea came into her head she face palmed. Grabbing her handbag and coat she made a dash out of the flat and towards the shop.

Lee sighed as he entered the bustling pub. There was a sea of red and white, people adorned with crappy little items they no doubt bought at the stall that was just around the corner and they were all well on their way to getting pissed. The bartender didn't seem to mind the ruckus he was making a mint. Walking over towards the bar Lee sat down on one of the empty stools and ordered his pint before turning to look at who was sat next to him. Lee immediately burst into giggles as he saw Tim with face paint on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lee questioned as Tim's face turned into a frown.

"Watching the football," Tim replied pointing out the obvious.

"But you don't like football," Lee commented as he took a rather large sip of his drink, his argument with Lucy still playing on his mind. He never liked an argument anyway but when he argued with Lucy that's when it hurt him the most.

"I'm allowed to change my mind," Tim said defensively as he swivelled around ungracefully to face the flat screen that was directly in his view line. Lee didn't bother even when he heard the crowd starting to cheer as the whistle blew for kick off. Sighing he closed his eyes as he tried to block out the cheering and whistling around him. He wasn't really in the mood now and thinking about it he would rather just spend the evening with Lucy. Tim turned around to see why Lee wasn't shouting at the screen like he usually would and found him staring at the bottom of his already empty glass.

"WHAT THE HELL REFF ARE YOU EFFING BLIND?!"

"GO ON MY SON!"

"OF FOR FU** SAKE!"

"What's wrong?" Great! He was asking questions. Lee couldn't answer him truthfully, they still hadn't told him. This was an agreement that they had come to when they first started seeing each other. They weren't to tell their parents until they had seen how it went. It had been over three months and they still hadn't said anything; they think of it more as a game now. The sneaking around their friends when they're over at the flat.

Lee and Lucy had started seeing each other about 15 weeks ago now. They didn't know exactly how it had happened. They were just sitting on the sofa watching the television when they just suddenly started kissing and they hadn't looked back since.

"Just a row with your sister in which I'm going to apologise now!" He suddenly made up his mind as he leaped from his stool and downed the rest of his drink. Laughing one more time at Tim's face he grabbed his coat and made a dash through the shouting crowd. Outside he grinned as he noticed the flower shop opposite the pub was still open. Running he rifled through his pockets for money and entered the shop.

Lucy stood in front of her mirror. She thought she looked stupid but it was for Lee and she needed to make it up to him so this was her kitted out in a white England shirt which the prices for had soared up because of the World Cup, she also adorned the shorts the players wore and white football socks. He'd better bloody appreciate it. Walking out in to the living room the television was still on pause from where she left it on the start at the match and a case of beer was on the coffee table along with a pizza. Running her hand through her hair she sat down on the sofa and found her phone located on the arm of the chair. Typing out a message she searched for Lee's number.

Lee on the other hand was now running down the street a bouquet of roses in one hand, his coat in the other. This was the most exercise he had had in a while. Panting he soldiered on, getting to the corner at where his flat was. He must have looked like a right pillock. Sprinting into the building he made his way to the lift and pressed the button numerous amounts of times as he bent over, panting hard as he leaned on one knee. Finally giving up on the lift he sprinted towards the stairs climbing them two at the time.

Just as Lucy was about to send her message Lee cam barging through the door, breathing heavily before collapsing his face to the ceiling and his eyes shut as he tried to regain his breath. Lucy immediately jumped up off the sofa and skidded over to Lee and helped him up, his eyes still closed. Standing him in front of her she smiled shyly as he finally opening his eyes, gulping when he saw what Lucy was wearing before his face turned into a cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison. Chuckling he handed her the flowers as she smiled her thanks, kissing him on the cheek she placed them on the desk near the door aware that Lee was following her every movement. Coming back to stand in front of him she grabbed hold of his hand.

"I..paused the game so we could watch it together and there's..." Lucy was cut off by Lee kissing her, one hand in her hair the other at her waist.

"What about the match?" Lucy suddenly questioned against him lips as Lee's kisses moved elsewhere.

"The match can wait," he grumbled into her neck as he begun leading her back towards the bedroom.

"So I take it you like the outfit?" She giggled as she fumbled with the handle to their bedroom.

"Hmm..." He replied distractedly as he pushed her past the threshold and into the bedroom.

"It wasn't meant to turn you on," she informed as he pushed her back on the bed. Lee kicking the bedroom door shut with his foot behind him. The match could wait.


End file.
